eirethunefandomcom-20200214-history
Eirethune Wiki
Welcome to Eirethune Eirethune was a land created from the essence of the Gods. As divine forces fought for dominion over Eirethune, more gods exploded into being. First, as a land where they would live, and later as a plaything where they vied for control of its inhabitants. Now, after millennia of growing and evolving, the inhabitants of Eirethune are strong, perhaps strong enough now to challenge the will of the Gods. Introduction and Background The Eirethune Wiki provides information on the Heroic Fantasy world of Eirethune, a world created over many years for use in various D&D versions. Eirethune continued its development through both narrative and character-driven adventures to provide the observers and participants in the world with the ability to further envision and change the world itself. This site contains information and narratives, not only about the history and contemporary situation of the inhabitants of Eirethune, but also provides opportunity for future expansion and alternative directions for the world as well. Nations and Realms Eirethune has several nation states where characters can originate. There are a few introductory pages to give you a sense of what sort of people live in a nation, what their relationship is with other nations and with regions within the nation, as well as what languages they speak, what gods they generally worship, and what their regional attribute modifiers are. When a player can designate a background from a particular region that fits the sense of that region in some way, they can certainly use the regional attribute modifiers to augment their stats during character creation. The background may also offer additional skill proficiencies depending on what the background is. The main nations in the current time are the following: * Aden Shahn * Angleside * Balmorien * Bavarin * Calandiren * Dag * Free Cities of the South * Frostmark * Kastgor * Rhorden * Southland * Teldor * Udbotsi * Vendratti * West Isles These nation pages have information summarizing the nation, as well as giving information for characters to have their origins and background stories present there. There are benefits associated with and possible inspirations available for a particular nation. See additional data in the Nations of Eirethune section. History of Eirethune Many of the pages in this wiki are devoted to the history of Eirethune. They are being transcribed from papers and documents as well as being written anew. To learn more about the general history of ''Eirethune, consult the Chronology of Eirethune. The history of 'Eirethune' is categorized into four different temporal ages, namely: * God-Time: The time when gods formed and roamed ''Eirethune ''freely * First Age: The birth of civilization and the expansion of the two great cultural roots * Second Age The rise of peoples, nations, knowledge, yet culminating in the Great War * Third Age: The recovery and unstable peace prior to the current day * Current Day: What is happening right now! Humanoid Species of Eirethune So what species are available for new character creation. Generally, all the normal set, minus Tiefling, Warforged, Dragonborn. Main Set of Races: * Human * Dwarf * Hobbit/Halfling * Gnome * Orc * Elf ** Wood Elf ** Meadow ** High Elf ** Drow / Hill Elf Hybrid Races * Half-Elf (wood, high, drow, meadow) * Half-Orc * Fnomel (half-halfling, half-gnome) * Half-Giant (hill, stone) * '''Aggressive: '''As a bonus action, you can move towards an enemy you can see or hear. You must move closer to enemy than at start. * '''Brave: '''Advantage against being frightened * '''Cantrip: '''You know 1 cantrip (INT is spellcasting ability) * '''Drow Magic: '''You know ''Dancing Lights; 3rd lvl: Faerie Fire ''1/long rest; 5th lvl: ''Darkness ''1/ long rest - (CHA is spellcasting ability) * '''Dwarven Resilience: '''Advantage on saves against ''Poison; resistant against poison damage * Dwarven Tools: smith's tools, brewer's supplies; mason's tools * Fey: 'Advantage on saves against charm; Can't be put to sleep * '''Forager: '''Above ground, non-desert terrain, you can find found to survive, and will sense fresh water if within 1 mile * '''Giant View: '+2 on Perception ''rolls * '''Gnome Cunning: '''Advantage on INT, WIS, CHA saves against magic * '''Keen Senses: '''proficiency in ''Perception ''Skill * '''Lucky: '''you can reroll 1 on attack, ability or save. * '''Mask of the Wild: '''You can attempt to hide when only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist or other natural phenonena * '''Menacing: '''You are trained in ''Intimidation * '''Nimble: '''Move through space of someone with bigger size * '''Powerful Build: '''You count as 1 size larger when determining carrying capacity and weight you can push, drag or life. * '''Relentless Endurance: '''When you are reduced to ZERO hps, you can drop to 1 hp instead - 1/long rest. * '''Savage Attack: '''When you crit with melee, roll a wpn dmg dice again and add it to toal. * '''Stonecunning: '''Stonework ''History ''checks - proficient and double bonus * '''Sunlight Sensitivity: '''Disadvantage on ''Perception ''in direct sunlight * '''Trance: '''Doesn't Sleep; 4 hr. of meditation instead Deities of Eirethune There is a creation story and history of the gods of Eirethune given in the pages for God-Time in the general history of Eirethune. Typically in Eirethune, the people worship more than one god. Supplications to gods might be heard by gods, depending on how characters act when viewed by the god. Monks and Clerics perhaps worship fewer (1-2) gods, but if the background story for the cleric/monk is right, they can worship any number as they'd like. For information about the individual deities, who they are and how they are worshipped, consult the Deities of Eirethune Languages Given the spread of peoples over the epochs, the peopDles of Eirethune have developed their own languages. They were nominally based off of the ancient languages of the two proto-races, but the language trees can be a source of understanding on how best communicate with the people of Eirethune. In Eirethune, there is no single Common tongue, but there are languages which fulfil that need. See more in the Languages of Eirethune. Climate The bulk of the populated area of ''Eirethune''' has a temperate climate, especially along the coasts and on the islands to the west. There are 4 seasons in Eirethune, though they don't vary much between areas at different latitudes. For the colder seasons, each area can experience snowfall precipitation at various levels of frequency and amount. * In the central latitudes,from southern Calandiren, Rhorden and Balmorien, as well as all of Angleside, Teldor, snow can occur in late fall, winter and early spring. Typical snowfalls in the hills and mountains at these areas could reach 1' or more per day during common snowfall. Along the coasts, snowfall typically is only 4-8" per day. The central latitudes have a chance of thawing during the winter at random intervals, allowing the snow accumulation to subside at times. * In the northern lattitudes, northern Calandiren, Rhorden and Balmorien as well as Vendratti and Frostmark, snow is fairly common from mid fall, winter and mid spring. Snow accumulation is similar (4-8" in low lands, 1'+ in higher elevations), but since the temperature is somewhat lower, the accumulated snow will remain through most of the year. The southern borders of the Lands of the Ur Lords will also experience similar weather conditions. * In the far northern lattitudes of Icereach and the tundra of the Lands of the Ur Lords, snow is common throughout the year. Blizzards are common in autumn and spring due to shifting winter patterns. There is some limited thawing in the summer, but there can be ice and snow found throughout the year. Winter is dark and cold, sometimes too cold for precipitation, but there is never a thaw. * The lands of the southern latitudes, Bavarin, Southland, Aden Shahn and Udbotsi, the weather is relatively warm year round. There is occasional snow in winter, but it generally melts after a few days as weather above freezing is common. In the non-winter months, the world of Eirethune is quite pleasant. Even in the southern latitudes, the temperatures are never excessively hot. There is quite a bit of humidity in the coastal regions of the south, which can make things a bit unpleasant, but generally the weather is still quite good. Crafting and Farming Extraction One fun mechanic that we like is the addition of ''Extraction. ''This offers players a bit more mechanics for developing items on their own, more than some of the suggested feat or table style mechanics. There are also rules for other crafting methods, some of which rely on ''Extraction. They will allow characters to create their own magic items, though at a cost. Potion Crafting I've felt potion making could be extended to be more interesting - and also to use more abilities that are available in the campaign world Fletching Fletching is an extension of general crafting, but more complex; however, the benefits of pursuing fletching is quite strong Scroll Making Some relatively easy rules for making scrolls; there are prices and availability for buying spells; and importantly, there are rules for reading/using scrolls by any class Tap Items These are rules for enchanting items and objects with permanent abilities. Each crafting attempt has quite a bit of material costs. Class Modifications Druids Here are a few different druid circles for Eirethune * Circle of the Guardian Gods - Instead of Circle of the Land, there is a Circle of the Guardian Gods which fits in better with the pantheon of gods of Eirethune * Circle of Life's Flourish - a circle focused on growth and healing through the powers of nature * Circle of Nature's Gifts - a circle focused on the riches and bounty that is present in the flora and fauna of nature Rangers * Focused Hunter - a sub-class that's part Hunter ''and part ''Monster Slayer Paladins * Oath of Social Order - a sub-class sworn to protecting the order of civilization Rogues * Seeker of the Mystic - a sub-class focused on objects and creatures of otherworlds House Rules Couple other Rules Thoughts * Temporary Hit Points: '''If a person is unconscious (let's say -3) and they receive 10 temporary hit points, it should be able to bring the person consciousness (i.e.; to ONE hp) if they are able to overcome the deficit. Any additional temporary hit points given over the 1, are lost. Magic Clarifications * '''Spell casting slot usage: '''you can always use a higher slot or same level slot to throw a spell. Cleric family or Wizard family of spellcasters both. 5th level dude who has ''Magic Missile ''memorized (4-3-2), he can throw ''Magic Missile ''9 times if he wants. 4th level cleric (4-3) who has ''Inflict Wounds '' memorized, can cast it 7 times if they want. * '''Spells per Round: You can only cast 1 NON-CANTRIP spell per round, either in bonus action or normal action. You can throw a normal spell and a cantrip in a single round if one of them applies in reaction or bonus. Very Optional Rules * Emergency Spellcasting - attempting to cast spells when you have no spells left. This will not be used by NPCs unless PCs use it first. Campaigns The currently running campaign will be recorded on the site as well. The initial page for the current campaign can be found on the The Party Begins page. The following are pages for events of the current campaign: * The Party Begins - The party starts out in Fathe Nun * Bainsbury Manor - The party elects to help out Watraw Bainsbury, Lord of the Marches * Raid on Gwaithbaile - The party heads to the hamlet of Gwaithbaile to save it from the thief, Gesternah * Guards for the Order - The party acts as guards for the Order of the Silent Fist, but are not sure of their employers * Visit to Canthur - The party investigates the thorp of Canthur in the Athro Hills * Treasure or Folly - Thangus Tribulan leads the party to possible wealth or doom Important Links * Nations of Eirethune - information about the individual nations/states and the people and character creation for those areas * Languages of Eirethune - Information about the known languages of the various peoples of Eirethune * Deities of Eirethune - Information about the deities and their worshipers in Eirethune * Chronology of Eirethune - the more extensive history of the various ages of Eirethune * '''D&D Beyond Page - '''this is the page for the D&D Beyond info for the Eirethune campaign * The Party Begins - this is the page introducing the current campaign Latest activity Category:Browse Category:RPG Category:Games Category:Fantasy Category:Eirethune